


pansmione one shots

by basiltonbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkward Dates, F/F, Living Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltonbitch/pseuds/basiltonbitch
Summary: Just some random one shots for one of the most underrated ships in the HP universe. I love them both so much and I like writing about Pansy as a fuck you to J K Rowling because of the mess she has been making. Snape gets a redemption arc and Pansy doesn't? She was just your high school mean girl who had been brainwashed to not look beyond her elite privileges and stuff. Come on I mean. So yeah, here are a few fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. have a good day. you are loved. if you have any prompts, comment them down below or email them to me - lanadelrxy22@gmail.com

Pansy and Hermione had been going strong for a little more than a year now. They both would have jobs by the end of June, as their training were just about to end. Pansy and Draco were going to become Healers together at St Mungos and Hermione was going to start as a full time auror at the Ministry around the same time. 

That meant that they were busy putting everything together, being present for all sorts of formalities and training and emergency meetings.

It made it difficult to meet each other as their schedule was so tight. 

But they were both understanding. They met once a week, or twice if they were lucky. And thank Muggles for cellphones and Snapchat, Hermione kept seeing Pansy’s face throughout the day, along with Draco’s death stare once in a while.

But it wasn’t enough for either of them. They were dying to be together in private, it had been days. And yeah, careers are important, but when you have a pretty amazing girlfriend, it all seems trivial. 

They met after an entire week when they both had a free night at the local bar. They talked about how it was all so stressful and how they were grateful that it was going to be over soon. 

“But Hermione, when we become full fledged healers and aurors, wouldn’t it get tougher than now?” Pansy asked, playing with a lock of her girlfriend’s hair. 

Hermione put her head on the table. “What can be tougher than right now? And whatever it is, I don’t want it.”

Pansy pecked her lightly on the cheek and they decided to head over to her apartment.

Around 3 at night, Pansy awoke with a jolt and started shaking Hermione. “Babe, wake up.”

“Are you alright?” Hermione got up, looking at Pansy.

“Yeah, I just found a solution to our problem.”

“What problem?” Hermione was in a daze. 

“Our distance problem.” Pansy seemed worked up.

“What is it?”

“Move in with me.” Pansy regretted it as soon as she said it. What if Hermione thought she was moving too fast? Or what if she seemed like a horny pervert who could not go a few days without sex or cuddling?

It wasn’t all though, yeah she did want to have more sex with Hermione, but it was more like, her presence in general. And she had been thinking about this for a long time and it was maybe the alcohol or maybe she loved Hermione’s warm body next to her a little too much and wanted to feel her next to her a little more than right now. They both knew how it would be, they’d wake up next day and Hermione would rush out. And that was unfair. 

“Uh, I, okay? I mean I will tell you for sure tomorrow? Technically today as it is,” Hermione looked at her phone, “three thirty four right now.”

“Yeah sure, no problemo!” Shit, what the fuck was wrong with Pansy?

Hermione let out a short laugh. “Come here, sleep. We have a long day ahead.”

“Yeah.” Pansy said, laying down. She also seemed to have a long night ahead.

* * *

“What if she starts hating me when we move in?” Hermione asked Harry over lunch. 

“I know I am a plank when it comes to emotions and love and stuff, but I am pretty sure I wouldn’t ask someone I hate to move in with me.” Harry said. 

_**(A/N - Poor Harry, enemies to lovers trope is your selling point, my cinnamon roll.)** _

“Yeah, but,” Hermione tried looking for more arguments.

“Answer a few questions - do you love her?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to spend more time with her?”

“Oh god yes!”

“Then,” Harry said, sipping his tea, “you have the answer.“

* * *

 **Pansy (10:01 am)** \- _oh god, what if she thinks I am a creep and I am moving too fast._

 **Draco (10:03 am** ) - _We are in the same room. Yes, you a creep but apparently she loves you. And it’s been an year or more it’s alright._

 **Pansy (10:03 am)** \- _She didn’t answer right away!_

 **Draco (10:05 am)** \- _She must be looking for other options_.

 **Pansy (10:06 am)** \- _Hey!_

 **Draco (10:07 am)** \- _Don’t worry I am just kidding. It’s natural for her to be nervous. And maybe next time ask such important questions when it’s daylight and people are in their senses. You are a fine piece of buffoonery._

 **Pansy (10:08 am)** - _If she doesn’t move in with me I am suing you._

 **Draco (10:09 am)** \- _Blaise is a lawyer and he will definitely side with a fellow gay._

 **Pansy (10:09 am)** \- _I AM GAY TOO BITCH_

 **Draco (10:11 am)** \- _You’re a lesbian. And whatever. Good luck with Hermione._

* * *

Around five in the evening, when Pansy seemed like she has had a bad case of diarrhea, she received a message from Hermione on Snapchat. 

It was a photo of curtains, with the caption - _**I don’t like your curtains, I think these would look much better in our apartment.**_

Our. 

Pansy would have squealed if she weren’t still in the hospital. 

She did anyways. 

* * *

With the end of June, everyone had almost settled one place or another. New jobs, new relationships, old relationships moving on with their lives together, it was all good. 

Hermione and Pansy moved in together as soon as Hermione got her job. It was a three bedroom apartment and it was close to Harry’s apartment but still away from the heart of the bustling city. 

They threw a tiny housewarming party and all of their friends came. Luna offered to paint their bedroom ceiling and when they saw the result, they were glad they let her. 

At night, it would turn into the galaxy and if they were having a lazy afternoon and they were staying in there would be birds chirping and water running, like in a forest. 

They were so happy, so giddy with this new feeling of togetherness. 

“You both are almost wives.” Draco remarked.

They blushed and Hermione pecked Pansy’s cheek. 

* * *

The first week was full of them figuring stuff out. Hermione was allergic to coconut and hence was wheezing throughout dinner and afterwards on their third night just because Pansy got chocolates with coconut in them. 

They spent so much time cuddling that they were always late to everywhere. They weren’t complaining though. 

Pansy was the one who came home late, and Hermione made sure she had tea ready for her. 

They started swapping clothes more, and not wearing clothes even more. 

Hermione was in charge of breakfast and they usually ate out if they were tired to cook, or one of their friends invited them over. Soon, it became a ritual. Wednesdays was dinner at their place for all their friends, and Saturdays were breakfast at Harry and then they’d do whatever they wanted. 

It was all going great, and oftentimes Hermione lay at night, awake and running her hand all over Pansy’s back thinking how did she get so lucky. 

She had no idea that that’s what Pansy used to think about her when she used to sit on the white couch by the window, reading a book or playing with Crooshanks. 

* * *

They had been living together for six months now. Pansy came home one night, tired and weary but happy that she was going back home to a warm bed and someone she loved. 

Hermione had laid out dinner and was sitting there, waiting for her. 

“Hey,” she said as soon as Pansy entered the room. She got up to get her jacket and kiss her. 

“How was work?” She asked. 

“It was alright, oh my god did you cook all this?” Pansy asked sitting down.

“Yeah I did.”

“It looks great love.”

“So, uh,” Hermione fidgeted with her sweater. 

“Yeah?” Pansy looked up from her pasta.

“You were the one who asked me to move in right?”

“Yeah, I remember that.”

“And you know how we alternate our duties, like washing dishes, doing laundry and stuff?”

“It’s all magic but yeah. Today it’s my duty to do the dishes right?”

“Yes but what I mean is, it’s now my turn to ask you a question.”

“Okay…”

“So, Pansy Parkinson, the best girlfriend I could ever have, I am pretty sure you’d be a better wife than that.”

Pansy got up as Hermione got on one knee. 

“Would you like to be my wife?” Hermione said. 

Pansy looked at her. 

“I am sorry, I had this whole thing prepared and I was even going to have fireworks but I panicked and the question came out early I am sorry-”

“Yes!” Pansy squealed. 

“Yes?” Hermione got up. 

“Yes, oh my god I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They were both smiling now and as they kissed, Hermione’s fireworks started. 

It was all good, it was all great.


	2. slightly nsfw pansmione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a practise thing, I'm still trying to be better at the whole sex thing   
> (the writing part!!)

It was eight twenty four pm. They had to stay at this bloody boring party for another thirty minutes or so and then they’d be off. Off to their new flat where they had moved in (together!) a month ago. 

It still felt so new, so beautiful and the fact that she was living in with Hermione just made it all even better. Hermione. Her girlfriend. How did she get lucky?

She looked at the curly haired woman who was working the room, smiling with her eyes, her red t shirt making her stand out in a room of blues and greys. But then, everything about her made her stood out for Pansy. 

She caught her eye and tucked her hair behind her ear. That was a code for when one of them wanted to escape from somewhere, for example the party they were at.

Hermione smiled politely at the person she was talking to, one of her friends or something and walked over to Pansy. 

“Already bored? I am sorry I dragged you here.” She said, holding Pansy’s waist. 

“No, it’s alright. I just feel left out.” Pansy said, trying not to sound whiny. 

“I am sorry, it’s just that my Professor really wanted me to come and then she is going away next week so-”

“Hey, it’s okay! It’s just that you look so cute in these jeans.” 

“I’m all yours in twenty minutes baby.”

“I am ready to wait if I have a beer next to me.”

“I’ll get you one.” Hermione said kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

Pansy watched her girlfriend walk away, and sighed. It was going to be a long twenty minutes.

“I can’t believe Ms Jean is going away.” Hermione said, as she walked with Pansy, hand in hand, in the soft September night. 

“I know how much you loved her classes,” Pansy said, smiling. 

“But it’s okay, I mean, I’m glad she is onto better things.” 

“You should be onto me.” 

Hermione laughed softly, and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek timidly. 

“Of course, can’t wait to get home.”

Home. 

It had been a month and still Pansy's body melted whenever she realised she had a happy home to go back to, to a person who never left her lonely. 

“Do you want to eat something?” Hermione asked, locking the door behind her as Pansy flopped on the couch. 

“No, I am not hungry. Are you?” 

“Not really. Wait, Harry’s calling.” Hermione walked out. Pansy sighed and moved in the bedroom and checked her own phone. Texts from Draco, Ginny, Blaise; a missed call from her mother, a text from Hermione - she was too tired to check it all. 

“So, where were we?” Hermione said, standing in front of Pansy.

Pansy pulled her on herself and started kissing her neck. “Here,” she mumbled.

Hermione giggled. “I like it.”

“Mhmmhm,” that’s all Pansy could manage. 

They started slow, they always did, but tonight Pansy was tired and angry and it had been a busy week and she just could not stop herself. 

In a span of a minute her clothes were on the floor and she was struggling with Hermione’s jeans. “You look good with these on but right now I want them off you,” She mumbled and Hermioen laughed softly, all breath and murmurs and took it off. 

She was now on top of Pansy and she was kissing her everywhere she could. She unclasped her own bra with her right hand and her left hand was busy cupping Pansy’s breasts. 

Pansy put her hands on Hermione’s breasts and massaged them, while reaching up to kiss her. “You’re glorious,” she said and Hermione bit her bottom shoulder. 

Her hands were now moving downwards and Pansy shuddered when they reached her stomach. Hermione’s head was near her navel and she was leaving wet sloppy kisses all over. Soon she was further down and allPansy could do was gasp and moan, while holding Hermione’s hair and tightening her legs around her back.

When Hermione emerged from the wild mess of her hair, she was grinning and Pansy pulled her up to kiss her. She flipped her and now she was on top, and she nuzzled her face in her girlfriend’s collarbone, inhaling the sweet smell of perfume, shampoo and sweat and something which was just plainly Hermione. She kept kissing and teasing Hermione while her right hand slid down and entered Hermione’s underwear, and was at the tip of her entrance, and Hermione shuddered, her back arching and her stomach touching Pansy’s, the former’s warm and the latter’s cold. Pansy bit her ear and licked her neck and soon her fingers were in, working in and out, slowly but firmly and Hermione was all about it, her hands to her sides and her face contorted into a look which could only be called a mixture of pure pleasure and longing. 

When Pansy pulled out and put her fingers to her mouth, Hermione pushed her underwear down and got up and kissed her on the lips, their tongues going everywhere. Hermione leaned forward and Pansy was touching her everywhere and suddenly they both fell down the bed. 

“Oh my god I’m sorry!” squealed Hermione while laughing. Pansy laughed too and they lied down on the cool floor, side to side, holding hands, all sweaty and wet and still not fatigued. 

“I love you.” Hermione spoke first.

“I love you too.” Pansy replied, and turned sideways, her hands tracing patterns on Hermione’s breasts.

“What you do down there is great,” Hermione sighed.

“I wasn’t done yet.”

“Then we should get back on the bed woman!” Hermione exclaimed. 

Pansy laughed and sat on Hermione’s stomach, “if your back isn’t hurting we could continue here.”

Hermione just shrugged and touched her nose. “Be right back,” Pansy winked and dived down, her hands holding Hermione by the waist, her tongue flicking right and left as she made Hermione melt. “Fuck,” was all she could manage. 

Two a.m and if one was to look into the bedroom, one would find a satisfied Hermione in a deep slumber and a fully awake Pansy looking at her and grinning the widest, as she played with the former’s hair. 

They were in love, and it wasn’t going to change anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day, feedback and prompts are always welcome


	3. quarantine bread making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad I'm sorry.  
> take care

"Are you really looking up easiest bread recipes?" Hermione commented, looking over Pansy's shoulder.

"Yeah well, I don't want to fail at something as easy as bread, but I don't want to use up all my energy either," she replied, scrolling down to look at recipes. 

Hermione laughed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. The quarantine was making Pansy restless and Hermione tired. They had a lot of ideas which could fill up their days, but no motivation. 

That morning Pansy woke Hermione up and declared that they were going to make bread that day. She handed over a list to Hermione, who obliged. It was her turn to go to the store after all. 

Now they were in the kitchen of their apartment, all ready to bake. 

Pansy exclaimed as she found an easy but interesting recipe. 

"Roasted garlic and herb no knead bread."

"Sounds promising!" Hermione clapped her hands. 

They put all the ingredients out first so that they wouldn't have to panic in between.

"1 teaspoon kosher salt?" Pansy asked out.

"Here babe," Hermione indicated to a tiny bowl. 

"I have never done this."

"Same, and today seems like a good day to do it."

Hermione tied her curly hair as best as she could and Pansy rolled up the sleeves of her olive green shirt, the one which Hermione got for her only because it made her eyes look "cat like". Whatever that was?

They looked at the recipe. 

"Okay so we have to stir all of this together first," Hermione said, carefully putting the mentioned ingredients in a bowl and mixing it together. 

" And keep it for what the fuck? 6-8 hours?" 

"Yeah I thought so," Hermione said, looking at the recipe, "we should roast the garlic till then."

"But that's so long," Pansy whined. 

Hermione hugged her,"it's okay, we can do other things till then."

"Like?"

"How about laundry, cleaning your workspace, eating something, changing our sheets?"

"I don't like some of the things you mentioned."

"No rewards for guessing which. You clean your desk, I'll do the laundry," she replied. 

They met in an hour in the kitchen and Pansy shook her head.

"Okay let's do the next step till then," Hermione said. 

"It says arrange a rack in the middle of the oven. Okay babe I'm the oven, come here and arrange your rack on my middle." 

"This was so bad," Hermione laughed. 

After roasting and preparing the other necessary things, they looked at each other. 

"We still have so much time," Hermione said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Pansy suggested

"Not really."

They sat on their couch, with Pansy's head half on her girlfriend's shoulder and half on her right breast. 

"How much time has passed?" She asked after a while. 

"Five minutes, or so."

"It's funny how twenty minutes in college seemed to pass so quickly when we used to meet in between classes," pansy commented. 

Hermione played with her hair, and laughed. "I know right? I could never look at you properly and soak you in before it was time to rush."

"You're such a sap," Pansy said and kissed her. 

They started kissing softly, and then Hermione ended up on top of Pansy and she tugged at her shirt. It was one of her habits, and Pansy loved the innocence but urgency which it conveyed. Asking for permission while also unable to wait. 

They were almost naked when the alarm went off. 

"Oh, we should check on the garlic which is in the foil," Hermione said and Pansy sighed.

"I'll be right back," she said, wiggling herself from under Hermione. 

"Four more hours or so," she said, sitting on the brunette's lap. 

"A lot of time," Hermione said, putting her hands around Pansy's waist and kissing her chest. 

Hermione flipped her and was on top again. She took off her bra followed by Pansy's and soon they both forgot about bread or anything which wasn't to do with their bodies. 

"I love you," Pansy whispered, and Hermione said it back, tracing her face softly. 

When she woke up, it was almost dark. She looked at her bare chest and smiled, as she recalled what happened. And then she realised what they were doing before that. 

"Bread!" Pansy exclaimed, looking around. She walked into the kitchen, putting on a t-shirt and saw that Hermione was not there. 

She walked up to the counter and saw the bread, in all its glory sitting on a plate with a note next to it. 

You're all I knead.

She smiled as she looked at it. She washed her face, drank some water and went to the balcony where Hermione was sitting, talking to someone on the phone. 

"She's awake yeah, we'll call you later," she said into the phone as Pansy walked up to her. 

Who is it? Pansy mouthed. 

"Bye Harry, catch you later," Hermione said, and then turned to Pansy, "So, how was your nap?" 

"I'm so sorry, you should have woken me up," she replied, guilty. 

"You looked so cute, I just couldn't do it to you," Hermione said, poking her cheek playfully. 

"The bread is made."

"Yep, let's go taste it."

They went inside and cooked up pasta and opened a bottle of wine. 

"This is the best bread I've ever eaten. It's true, your own hard-work always tastes better," Pansy said, with fake nonchalance. 

"Yes ma'am, you toiled so hard for this."

"Tomorrow, we bake a cake," Pansy proclaimed as she fed a spoonful of pasta to Hermione. 

"Whatever you say sweetheart, it's your world."

**Author's Note:**

> you all are amazing.


End file.
